Back Together
by brittana11
Summary: Brett Pierce has just saved his ex-wife after she was taken along with their teenage daughter. Santana Lopez, his ex-wife is now questioning wither they should get back together or now.


**Hello everyone I'm back! It's been a hectic few months which is why I haven't been posting as much. For all of you who have requested stories from me I will get to them as soon as I can. I'll be updating Warland this weekend along with posting the first chapter in another new chapter.**

 **I'd like to thank youtubelover01 for the idea of this story. It's loosely based off of Taken & Taken 2. **

**Back Together**

"Brett," Santana breaths into her ex-husband's ear.

After everything they've been through the last few years having him lay next to her just feels right. She doesn't care that she's still married. Brett has not only saved their daughter twice, but he just saved her as well. Puck can't take care of her that way.

"San we can't, you're still married to Puck." Brett whispers trying very hard not to give in.

"We both know that my marriage to him is over now." Santana says cuddling into his chest. "But if you want to wait until I serve him divorce papers I guess I can." she sadly says.

"Don't divorce him just because I saved you." Brett says despite the fact that he really does want his ex-wife back.

"Brett," Santana sighs. "I love you and have loved you since we were twenty. The reason we got divorced is because of your job not because I didn't love you anymore. You've proved over the last few years that you care more about us than your job. The fact that you've been here for Ashely and myself just….I still love you and not Puck, being with him is not fair to any of us. And then add on the fact that you just saved me, B I was so scared and then you were there."

"If you're sure you want us again then I'm in, so fucking in." Brett says flipping them over, gently kissing her lips. "You know that I've always loved you and I'd drop anything to save you or our daughter."

From there things move quickly and a few seconds later they're both naked. He looms over her, staring now at how beautiful she is, even more so than she was ten years ago. She reaches up, cupping his face, his beautiful face that she wants to see every morning when she wakes up for the rest of her life. He lowers himself so he's just hovering over her; they're staring into each other's eyes. Slowly he starts to kiss her; she digs her fingers into his back.

"I need you in me now." Santana demands.

"Damn," Brett moans reaching down to pump himself completely hard. "You're sopping wet for me."

"All for you baby." Santana moans bucking into him.

"Fuck, I'm so fucking hard for you." Brett groans.

He groans even more when her delicate hand wraps around his very painfully hard, hard on. She pumps a few times causing him to moan before pulling him to where she wants him. Letting go of him she cups his face, biting her lip.

"Are you sure?" Brett asks once more before he loses his will to stop himself.

"Yes," Santana whispers.

He starts pushing in slowly, watching her face for any sign of discomfort. They both moan when he bottoms out.

"Fuck do something before I start fucking you." Santana moans.

"Maybe I want that." Brett groans flipping them so the Latina is on top of him.

Santana smirks down at him and slowly starts to pull up almost out and then pushes back down. She's going painfully slow loving the way it feels.

"Faster baby, faster." Brett moans bucking up into her.

"Oh god B, fuck me." Santana moans causing him to flip them and start fucking her.

She claws at his back as she gets closer to her release.

"I'm going to blow baby." Brett moans into her ear, pulling out.

"Cum in me B, I'm so close." Santana moans holding him tightly to her.

He pumps a few more times before coming in her causing her to clamp down on him and come as well. Rolling onto his side, he puts his hand under his head and stares at her.

"That was….wow." Santana says curling into his strong body. "I've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry baby for putting you through hell and I promise that I won't blow this second chance." Brett whispers kissing the top of her head.

"I know B, I know." Santana sighs so happy to hear this from him.

He holds her tightly to him so glad that she's okay. He'd been so fucking worried when she got taken that he might not see her again. She's the love of his life and he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her. Breathing in her scent he's so thankful that she's here in his arms.

"We should probably get dressed." Santana says trying to get up.

"No," Brett groans holding her down from getting up.

"B, Ashely just went down to get something to eat she'll be back soon with Puck. Until I actually tell him I want a divorce we shouldn't be found in any compromising positions." Santana says pushing him off of her.

"Fine," Brett sighs watching her get up and the blanks fall off of her naked body.

She sways her hips as she walks over to where her clothes ended up, across the room. Glancing over her shoulder she sees that he's staring at her having not moved an inch.

"B, you should get dressed to." Santana says giving him a questioningly look.

"What you're so fucking sexy." Brett says getting up and walking behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Stop it," Santana says slapping at his wandering hands. "Go get dressed."

"You're really sexy." Brett says letting go and heading over to his pants.

"Only you think that." Santana says blushing at his words.

"Please, you're the hottest woman I've ever met. You don't look a day over twenty-five." Brett says turning around to see her now completely dressed. "So hot and sexy."

"Put your shirt on horndog." Santana says throwing his shirt in his face.

"What I can't help that I look amazing without a shirt on." Brett jokenly says putting his shirt back.

Santana shakes her head at her ex-husband wondering how he became so good at tracking people down when he's such a goof most of the time. She's about to go up to him and kiss him when the door opens and she instead jumps back from him.

"Mom I got you coffee." Ashely says handing her a cup.

"Thanks honey," Santana says taking a sip and forcing a smile out when Puck kisses her cheek.

"You didn't get me anything?" Brett says giving his daughter a hard time.

"Nope," Ashely says smirking as she hands him some bacon.

"Score," Brett says shoving it in his mouth.

"Thanks for staying with her." Puck says to Brett putting his arm around his wife.

He's waiting for the other man to leave. While he appreciates all that Brett did to get Ashely back and then to his wife back, but he's now wondering why the other man is still here. Even though it's only been five days since it all went down, he wants to alone time with his wife. They had been in an argument when she was taken so he wants to clear the air.

"I should be getting back to California, but if you want to stay I will." Brett says looking at first daughter then his ex-wife.

"Can you stay dad? My teachers will never believe me, but they'd believe you." Ashely says. "Plus you promised to teach me how to defend myself."

"Don't you need to go back to work?" Puck asks so hopeful that he does.

"My family comes before anything, if they need me then here's where I'll be." Brett says.

"B don't throw away a good job." Santana says biting her lip.

"We both know I can get a much better job here in New York working for the government than the security job I've been working." Brett says trying hard now to just stare at his ex-wife.

"I'd like it if you stayed close for a while." Santana says casting her eyes down.

"Okay I'll stay for a few weeks." Brett says wrapping his arm around his daughter. "And we can do some self-defense training since you seem to get yourself into situations where you need it."

"One time dad," Ashely says slapping his arm.

"Come on let's go to the gym and I'll show you a few things to do." Brett says having been glared at by Puck and getting a look of please leave from Santana.

"Be back in an hour that's when we have to check out and we need to get on the road before rush hour traffic hits or we'll never get into the city." Puck says to them as they leave to couple alone.

As soon as the door closes Santana pulls away from her husband. Puck frowns at this but follows her to the bed and sits down next to her.

"Are you okay?" Puck asks.

"I'm fine," Santana says looking away from him.

"No you're not." Puck says trying to wrap his arm around her, but she shrugs it off.

"Listen Puck if I say I'm fine then I'm fine." Santana says not wanting to break up with him right now she'll wait until they get home.

"Something is off with you and has been since you got back." Puck says standing up.

"Puck just leave it and can we go home now." Santana says.

"No I want to work through this, I know that we were fighting before you got taken and I don't want any resentments to build because we don't talk about it." Puck says taking her hands. "Please talk to me."

Santana sighs pulling away from him. She can tell that he wants to work out their problems, but she doesn't. Seeing him like this just makes her wants Brett more. Puck isn't the man she wants to wake up next to every day anymore and him acting like this is making those feelings stronger.

"You want to talk, fine." Santana says. "I don't want to be with you anymore."

"WHAT!" Puck shouts completely blindsided by this.

"I didn't want to do this here, but since you've insisted. I want a divorce Puck, the last year things between us has been bad. It's not fair to either of us to stay together just to stay together." Santana explains.

"I love you Santana, I want to make us work." Puck begs getting down on his knees.

"No, my decision is final." Santana says walking toward the door.

"Santana," Puck shouts.

Santana ignores him and walks out the door. She knows that he's confused and shocked, but it's how she feels. Walking down to the lobby she searches for the gym. She just wants to get home now and it's at least a three hour drive to get back to New York if not longer plus she needs to make up the guest room for Brett. What she doesn't notice is Puck following her.

"Mom?" Ashely says seeing her mom first.

"Hi honey, you ready to go home?" Santana asks.

"Yeah," Ashely says giving her a skeptical look.

"You two go with Puck; I'll check us all out and follow in the rental car." Brett offers.

"Puck can do that I want you to come with us." Santana says. "And before you say anything you'll be staying with us."

"Will Puck be okay with that?" Brett asks.

"Don't worry about it, he won't be staying at the house." Santana tells him.

"What's going on mom?" Ashely asks.

"I told Puck I want a divorce." Santana softly says looking at Brett the whole time.

Ashely knows that something is up with her mom and dad, but doesn't say anything. The way they're looking at each is like how her mom used to look at Puck. She's not sure how she feels about her parents getting back together as that's what she assumes is happening.

"Really?" Brett says honestly shocked.

"Yes," Santana says laying her head on his shoulder.

"Are you two getting back together?" Ashely asks unsure of what else to say.

Santana looks over at Brett not sure herself if they're getting back together or not. Sure they had amazing sex not even an hour ago, but still she's not sure where they stand as a couple.

"Right now all I want to do is make sure your mother and you are okay." Brett says figuring that's the best thing to say since he doesn't know himself.

"You're going to stay with us; you can finally meet my boyfriend." Ashely excitedly says.

"Boyfriend?" Brett asks always skeptical of men around his baby girl.

"He's a good boy B and very respectful." Santana says kissing his cheek to keep him calm.

"You fucking bitch! You're sleeping you him aren't you!" Puck shouts slamming the door open.

"Don't call her that!" Brett shouts placing moving Santana and Ashely behind him.

"Of course you're going to let him defend you whore. How long have you two been sleeping together." Puck growls.

"Puck," Ashely gasps shocked at what her step dad is saying about her mom.

"You're-"

Before Puck can say anything to Ashely, Santana ducks under Brett's arm and slaps him hard across his left cheek. He tries to backhand her, but Brett catches his arm before he can.

"You should leave and don't go back to the house." Brett strongly says letting go of him.

Puck doesn't say anything as he walks out, head hung low. Brett turns and wraps his arms around Santana, kissing the top of her head.

"What an asshole." Ashely says still in shock about everyone her step dad had just done.

"He was hurt by me and blindsided, don't blame him for being angry." Santana says holding on tightly to Brett.

"Don't defend him mom, he tried to hit you and if dad hadn't stopped it…." Ashely trails off.

"He was only that angry because he thinks that I left him for your father. If there was no one else involved he wouldn't have been like that." Santana says defending his actions.

"But-"

"Let's just leave it." Brett says. "What Puck tried to do in hitting your mom was wrong, but she did slap him and he's very hurt right now. Ashely take your mom to the car, I'll grab the bags and we'll head to your house."

"Please don't get into with him." Santana whispers. "I feel so bad that I'm doing this to him."

"I promise San." Brett says cupping her face and kissing her lips lightly.

Ashely frowns and is now even more confused. Are her parents getting back together? As much as she wants to ask, she doesn't at least yet. Instead she just follows her mom out to the car. It doesn't take long for her dad to get back with what little luggage they have. He insists on driving and Ashely sits in the back, watching the way her parents interact. It's been years since she's seen them be so loving towards each other, in fact she can't really remember ever seeing them like this. Her dad has his hand laying on the consult between them and her mom has laced their fingers together. She gets the feeling that something must have happened when her and Puck were getting something to eat cause they weren't acting like this before that.

Santana glances back to see their daughter looking down at their interlaced fingers. She knows that she shouldn't be showing such affection to her ex without talking to their seventeen year old daughter first, but she can't help it. The feelings she feels for Brett are just so big and it feels right. So she decides to bite the bullet and tell their daughter and Brett what her intentions are since neither her or Brett have talked about it yet.

"Ashely honey I know you're probably confused as to why your father and I are well….being so together like." Santana says trying to find the words to explain it.

"Together like? What is that mom?" Ashely says now even more confused than before.

"I believe what your mom is trying to say is that we're getting back together." Brett says not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yes, we're going to start dating again while I'm divorcing Puck." Santana says squeezing Brett's hand.

"That's….well…good I guess." Ashely says unsure of what to do with this information.

She's happy that her parents are getting back together, but she also feels bad for Puck who has helped raise her and really been the father figure in her life.

"It is and I want you to know that you can talk to either one of us about anything. If you have any concerns please just speak up about them. We want you to be happy." Santana says.

"Okay," Ashely says.

Brett smiles to himself happy that his daughter seems happy with them getting back together. It's rushed and sudden but he's happy and Santana seems happy. The rest of the drive is rather quiet as both women have fallen asleep. After everything that's happened it doesn't surprise Brett at all. He loves being back in their life, hopefully for the rest of his life.

"San," Brett softly says when he parks in the driveway. "We're here baby." he whispers.

Santana swats at his hand, that was shaking her gently and turns over away from him. She snuggles as much as she can into the seat and goes back to sleep.

"You know she won't wake up." Ashely yawns just waking up herself.

"Go open the door, I'll carry her in." Brett says getting out of the car.

"Can you do that still?" Ashely asks not necessarily believing that her dad can carry her mom.

"Yes honey, you're mom doesn't weight that much." Brett says walking around the car to the passenger door, opening it as Ashely heads into the house.

"Is she calling me fat?" Santana asks wrapping her arms around Brett's neck as he lifts her up.

"No," Brett says kissing her cheek. "I see you've woken up."

"Who said I wasn't awake the whole time and just wanted you to carry me." Santana says smirking.

"Of course you did." Brett says shaking his head. "Let's get you inside and to sleep."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana holds Brett's hand tightly as they walk into the court house. Today is the day. The day that she finalizes her divorce from Puck.

"Are you okay?" Brett asks giving her a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about this whole thing, what if he tries to do something." Santana says snuggling into his strong build.

"You know I won't let that happen." Brett says placing his free hand on her baby bump.

Four months ago, they had found out that Santana was pregnant. At first they were both in shock. Neither of them had been planning or expecting to have another child. Then after two weeks of freak outs and a very long discussion with Santana's OBGYN, it became something that they were looking forward to. At thirty-eight the pregnancy was risker for Santana, but she didn't want to have an abortion, not when the child is Brett's and Brett has always been supportive of his girlfriend's decisions.

Now though Santana's very nervous about Puck seeing that she's pregnant and with Brett. All she wants is this whole thing to be over so she can go home and snuggle into Brett's protective arms.

"Mom, dad, do I have to be here? Julie called earlier and told me about this party that I really want to go to." Ashely whines coming in after having parked the car.

"Ashely you know your mom needs our support right now so that's what we're going to give her." Brett says giving his daughter a look of don't argue with me right now. "I might consider letting you go to this party if you don't whine about having to be here."

"Thanks daddy," Ashely says kissing his cheek, walking ahead of them to go get a bag of chips out of a vending machine.

"You're such a pushover." Santana says holding on tightly to his arm.

"You seem to like to take advantage of my pushoverness." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

"Well that's because I was married to you and we have two kids together." Santana says laying her head on his shoulder. "You're supposed to be a pushover for me."

"So you don't want her going to the party?" Brett asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Do you remember what parties were like when you were a senior?" Santana asks.

"Shit she's not going." Brett says after a second of thought.

Santana giggles at her boyfriend before turning serious as they enter the courtroom and head over to her lawyer.

"Brett you need to sit in the gallery with Ashely, you can't sit up here." Karen her lawyer says.

"Will you be okay honey?" Brett asks looking at her.

"Yeah, just sit right behind me please." Santana says holding on to his hand.

"Anything for you honey." Brett says kissing her cheek.

Brett sits literally right behind his pregnant girlfriend, glaring over at Puck who has entered the courtroom now. When Ashely comes in only seconds before court is called into session, she snuggles into her dad not looking over at Puck.

"Everything will be okay? Right dad?" Ashely whispers.

"Don't worry honey; I won't let anything bad happen to you or your mom." Brett says holding her tightly to him.

The whole divorce proceedings took less than a half hour. It was quick, easy and over before Puck could really say anything. The judge was a woman and once Santana said that Puck had tried to hit her, it was over. The judge instantly granted the divorce, but not before asking who the father of the baby is.

"Is Noah Puckerman the father of your unborn baby?" the judge asks.

"No, my boyfriend Brett is the father." Santana says smiling back at Brett.

After that the divorce is finalized and they leave the courtroom to head to the clerk's office before heading home. They have a few things that she has to sign and then she's free. What she doesn't know is next to her, her boyfriend is getting nervous. He's planning on proposing to her. Sure they haven't been dating this time around that long, but they were married before and he doesn't want to wait. If he has his way their second child will not be born out of wedlock.

"I'm going to go wait in the car." Ashely says bored since nothing exciting like a fight happened.

She had been hoping that Puck would either say something or decide to pick a fight with her dad so he'd get his ass kicked by her dad. She had always liked Puck well enough, but after he tried to hit her mom she lost all respect for him. For as long as she can remember she'd always been told that no man, no matter what should ever lay a finger on a woman.

"Here's the keys don't drain the battery." Brett says throwing her the keys.

"And don't you dare drive off without us." Santana says knowing their daughter.

"Don't worry mom." Ashely says smiling as she leaves.

"If she drives off I'm blaming you." Santana says leaning her head on his chest.

"Well aren't you two cute." Puck sneers.

Brett tightens his grip on Santana and slightly pushes her back so he's more in front of her.

"Get over it Puck, you two are divorced now." Brett says knowing full well that Santana doesn't want to say anything to him.

Puck is going to say something when his attorney stops him for losing more than he's already lost. In the divorce Santana got the house, both cars, full control of her law practice and Puck has to pay her twenty grand. His lawyer knows full well that Puck's lucky he doesn't have to pay more or a monthly spousal support so he doesn't want Puck to make things worse. Especially since he's heard what Santana's new boyfriend (and ex-husband as well) is capable of.

"You two have a lovely life together." the lawyer says nodding at them before dragging Puck away.

"At least someone has a brain." Brett says loosening his grip around Santana.

"Let's just finish this up so we can head home." Santana sighs. "I'm exhausted and would like to take a nap."

"Of course honey." Brett says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana lays down on the couch while her boyfriend cleans up the living room. Both sets of their parents are coming over for the first time since they got back together. No one knows that they're together aside from their daughter, let alone that Santana's five months pregnant. Somehow she's managed to avoid her mom even her calls.

"Mom can't I go out with my friends instead of staying here." Ashely whines.

"After your grandparents arrive and you say hi to them then yes you can go out with your friends." Santana says smiling when her daughter squeals and hugs her.

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Ashely says hugging her.

"Your mother is amazing now go clean off the table and vacuum upstairs." Brett says bringing Santana a sandwich.

"Okay daddy," Ashely says skipping into the kitchen.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." Santana says taking the sandwich and chopping down on it.

"I do try my best." Brett says kissing her on the cheek.

Ten minutes later the door is flung open and Maria rushes in followed closely by her husband Antonio.

"How's my baby girl?" Maria says spotting Santana and rushing over to give her a hug.

"I'm fine mom." Santana says extracting herself from her mom and standing up to give her dad a hug.

"You're moms been worried since we haven't heard from you in months." Antonio says trying to be stern, but fails miserably.

"Yes we've been very worried about you and Ashely. Where is she by the way?" Maria asks.

"Right here grandma," Ashely says coming out with her dad.

Maria doesn't say anything as she just stares at Brett. The last time she saw her daughter's ex-husband was at Ashely's fifteenth birthday party and things between him and her daughter were not good. To say she hates the man is an understatement, she can't stand him. If it was up to her, her daughter and granddaughter would never see him again.

"What are you doing here?" Antonio growls, hating his daughter's ex just as much as his wife does.

Neither of them think that he's good enough for her, especially after he left her.

"Mom, dad," Santana starts right as the Pierce's walk in.

Susan and Brian Pierce were more than a little shocked when their son asked them to come over to his ex-wife's house. The way things ended years ago between them hadn't been good and honestly they never thought they'd willingly be in the same room again. Ashely has been the only reason that neither set of grandparents has bad mouthed either parent or set of grandparents. So naturally it's Ashely who gets all her grandparents to sit across from her parents with her yet again in the middle of everything.

"Susan, Brian it's good to see you two again." Maria says putting on a fake smile.

"You as well, Maria," Susan says turning to Antonio. "You too Antonio, it's been way too long."

"Yes it has," Antonio agrees.

For several tense moments everyone just stares at each other. Ashely wonders if she can leave now before everyone stops pretending to be nice.

"Mom can I?" Ashely asks nodding to the door.

"Sure honey, be home by eleven." Santana says.

As soon as Ashely is gone all hell breaks loose.

"What's he's doing here!" Maria shouts.

"Get the fuck out!" Antonio shouts at Brett, shoving him.

"Get your hands off my son!" Brian shouts at Antonio shoving him.

"Get your son away from my daughter!" Antonio shouts back shoving Brian back.

"Don't shove my son and husband!" Susan shouts jumping into the mix.

"Oh no you don't!" Maria shouts also jumping in.

Santana rolls her eyes and walks into the kitchen. Grabbing a pot and spoon, she heads back into the living room and bangs them together until everyone stops.

"Okay everyone sit." Santana says waiting until they all sit down, before taking the sit next to Brett and grabbing his hand. "Now let's talk like civilized people."

"Why in god's name did you divorce Puck and only to get to back with Brett?" Maria asks disgusted.

"Because I love Brett and I'm pregnant with his child." Santana says laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're pregnant?" Maria shouts standing up.

"Brett?" Susan says looking over at her son.

"We're back together mom." Brett says looking over at his mom.

"You're what?" Mario says glaring over at Brett before looking at his daughter for answers. "Don't tell me that you two are back together."

Santana looks over at her dad who is standing up and has started to pace. She knew this wasn't going to go over well. Neither set of parents likes the other grown child, but thankfully they still get alone well enough otherwise this would be a complete shit fest right now. Though it's starting to look like it's going to be.

"Mom, dad I'm back with Brett and we're living together. We've worked out the issues in our relationship and you just have to get over it." Santana bluntly says.

After that there's silence for a few minutes before Maria just decides to leave without a word and Mario follows, but not before he turns around and says.

"You know how we feel about him, I need some time and so does your mother. Remember that we do love you and just want the best for you." he says before leaving.

"We're going to leave as well." Susan says to her son.

She drags her husband out before he says something that will upset her son. Santana sighs when the door shuts and they're finally alone, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well that went better than I expected." Santana softly says drawing circles with her finger on his wrist.

"Now all we have to do is tell our friends." Brett sighs. "I think that will be worse."

"God you're right, Quinn still hates your guts from when we got divorced ten years ago." Santana says kissing his cheek.

"Yeah well Sam and Mike aren't exactly your biggest supporters either." Brett says wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Let's worry about that later since we have the house to ourselves for a few more hours let's take advantage of it." Santana moans into his ear.

Brett gulps, standing up and scooping her up into his arms. He knows he's in for a long night and frankly he can't think of anything better.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It took the couple two weeks to finally get all their friends together and like expected they took the news of them getting back together worse than their parents. Quinn tried to leap and attack Brett which only didn't happen because Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Mike held her back. The most understanding one of their friends was Mercedes who has been close to both over the years since they got divorced. She was the only one not surprised at all by it. Quinn her girlfriend Rachel, Artie and his girlfriend Sugar who are very close to Santana didn't think that Brett deserved a second chance. Mike and Tina who are married along with Sam thought Brett was stupid for dealing with "Santana drama" as they like to call it again. Not that the couple cared though. They're happy being back together and not only that, but Ashely has seemed more happy overall. All they care about is their little family and everyone else who doesn't want to support them just doesn't matter.

"Brett, where are you taking me?" Santana giggles following close behind her boyfriend.

"Just somewhere that you'll love." Brett says taking her hands and leading her into a very beautiful and peaceful park.

"What are you up to?" Santana says when Brett sits her down on a bench.

"I just wanted to take you somewhere beautiful." Brett says sitting next to her. "Just to remind you that I love you no matter what our families and friends say."

"I know you love me B." Santana sighs leaning into his strong body, placing her hand on her very visible baby bump.

"And I want the world to know that you're loved and looked after." Brett starts his palms getting very sweaty as he stands up. "I'm not very good with speeches and my thoughts often get all jumbled up so…" he says getting down on one knee in front of her.

Santana gasps, when he does this and pulls out a little blue velvet box and opens it to reveal a beautiful single diamond simple ring.

"Will you Santana Lopez marry me again?" Brett asks.

"Yes," Santana breaths out shaking a little as he puts the ring on her finger. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Believe it San, we're going to get married." Brett says leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips.

She looks down at her ring as snuggles into his strong body. This is just….so perfect. Being here with her fiancé, god she loves to call him that, just enjoying the quiet peaceful park.

"I want us to work this time around." Brett softly says. "You have to tell me if I'm working too much or if for whatever reason I'm not there for you, Ashely or our newest addition. I don't want her to grow up in a fractured home like Ashely did."

"B," Santana lovingly says cupping his face. "We've both grow up since the last time we were married. This time will be different because we're different." she reassures him. "But I will tell you if you're not around when we need you. Though you have to tell me when I get on your nerves with my need to control everything."

"Deal," Brett says.

They enjoy the quiet for a little while longer before deciding to head back home. Santana can't stop looking at her ring the whole walk back to her house or she guesses it's now their house. It's something that she and Brett have to talk about along with many other things.

"Ashely!" Santana shouts when they walk into their house.

"Honey I don't think you need shout for her." Brett says wrapping his arms around her from behind and kisses her neck.

"That girl doesn't listen unless you yell for her." Santana giggles as he places little kiss all over her neck.

"Gross get a room or better yet don't yell for me when you're doing that. I don't want see how babies are made." Ashely says turning away.

"Come here honey, we have something we need to discuss with you." Brett says letting go of his fiancé.

"What's up?" Ashely says narrowing her eyes at her parents.

"Well honey, your father and myself have decided to….um….there's no way around this…." Santana rambles for some unknown reason nervous to tell their daughter.

"Mom you're rambling again." Ashely says her eye catching the ring on her mom's ring finger. "You asked her?" she says looking over at her dad with a smile.

"You knew he was going to?" Santana asks slapping her husband on the arm.

"Dad asked me if I was okay with you two getting remarried." Ashely says shrugging. "Since dad seems to make you happy I don't care."

"See she's fine with it." Brett whispers wrapping his arms back around his fiancé.

"Can I go now?" Ashely asks.

"Sure," Brett says.

As soon as Ashely heads back upstairs, Santana whacks him hard on the arm.

"Ow," Brett whines.

"You deserve that. You asked our daughter if we could get married before asking me." Santana growls.

"I thought you'd be happy that I talked to her first since this affects her too. Plus I had to have someone help me pick out the perfect ring for you." Brett sighs.

"Who helped you the first time?" Santana asks now curious.

"Sam, but obviously I couldn't ask him this time." Brett says. "So I asked our daughter to help."

"I love you so much Brett Pierce." Santana says looping her arms around his neck. "Now take me to bed so we can celebrate." she whispers in his ear.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Two Years Later**

"Abby don't put that in your mouth!" Santana shouts running over to her nearly two year old toddler.

Santana lifts Abby up into her arms away from the sand. She's waiting at the park next to her husband's work for him to meet them for lunch. Things this time around have been really good for them. She's more of a stay at home mom now that her law firm has become bigger and she the name partner, but Brett has been amazing always coming home at six for dinner and taking the weekends off. Plus he offered to stay at home when Abby was born which blew her mind since he never did with Ashely. Speaking of Ashely, she is off at college a state away, but comes home every few weeks for food and for her mom to do her laundry. Things in the Pierce household have been well….amazing.

"And how are my girls?" Brett asks walking up to them.

"Daddy," Abby babbles reaching out for him.

"She's been waiting all morning to see you." Santana says handing him their wiggling daughter. "And so have I."

Brett leans down and gives his wife a quick peck on the lips before throwing Abby high up in the air and catching her. He loves spending time with his family and takes every opportunity to.

"Brett," Santana says slightly worried he'll accidently drop her.

"I won't drop her." Brett reassures his wife continuing to throw her up which causes little Abby to laugh.

Santana bites her lip, watching her husband praying that nothing bad happens. Luckily a few throws later he puts Abby down on the ground and she scampers over to the jungle gym. Brett wraps his arm around his wife's shoulder leading her over to a bench.

"I would never let anything hurt her if I can stop it." Brett says having seen how distressed his wife got.

"I know honey, but I'm just always going to be nervous when you do that." Santana sighs knowing full well that he would never do anything to hurt her. "Are you ready for dinner at my parents tonight?" she asks.

"Not really, your dad still hates me and your mom…..she still tries to push other men on you. I don't like it." Brett sighs shaking his head.

Even though they've been married now for over two years and have a toddler none of their parents have come around. The Pierce's have been better with them getting back together, but not much better. The couple has avoided visiting their parents because of this and only really do when their moms beg to see their granddaughters which is about once every few months. They're friends on the other hand have come around a lot more and are at least nice to the couple.

"I'm sorry honey, you know if they weren't my parents I'd cut them off." Santana says knowing how much Brett hates going over to their house.

"No I get it they're your parents. I can stand them not liking me, it's the pushing other men on you that I can't stand." Brett says pulling her more into his body. "I don't want to lose you."

"You never will and I'll talk to my mom about it." Santana says cuddling into him.

"Thanks honey," Brett says sighing happily.

"Daddy!" Abby shouts from the swings trying to get up on one.

Brett smiles getting up to go help his daughter into the swing. He pushes her causing her giggle and shout higher. Santana pulls out her phone and starts taking pictures of them. She loves watching them interact together.

"Well I have to get back and quickly eat before my next meeting." Brett says placing Abby in Santana's arms.

"Are you coming early or are you just going to meet us at my parents?" Santana asks walking with him towards the building.

"I'll try to get off early, but if I don't I'll text you." Brett says stopping and first kissing Abby on the forehead and pecking Santana on the lips.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santana I don't know why you put up with all this? He's late again. He was never around the first time you were married what made you think he'd be around this time." Maria says smugly at the fact that her son-in-law isn't here yet and thus making him over an hour late.

"Mom how many times have I told you that he gets off work at six not five." Santana tells her mom rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady." Maria sternly says.

"He's here!" Mario shouts having heard a car pull up.

He walks into the living room to see his wife and daughter having a staring contest. While he's not a huge fan of Brett after their first marriage, he realizes that there's nothing he or his wife could say that would make her leave him. She wanted to give him another chance even though they don't like him. Not that he has to make it easy for the young man.

"Hi everyone," Brett says coming in.

"Hey B," Santana says smiling when he leans down to kiss her. "How was rest of your day?"

"Good, I missed you and you too little one." Brett says when Abby comes running in and leaps into her dad.

"Daddy," Abby starts before she starts her babbling taking mostly to herself about her day since she saw her dad.

All four grownups just start at her lovingly. It's the only thing that they all agree about, the love they all have for this toddler. In fact they spend the next thirty minutes not saying anything to each other as they listen to Abby which is only broken when Abby gets down and runs into the other room where her toys are. For a few tense minutes no one says anything.

"Whatever your cooking Maria smells delicious." Brett says deciding that he'll break the ice.

"Thank you," Maria says giving him a fake smile. "If you actually left work on time I'm sure my daughter makes things just as good."

"Mami," Santana harshly says glaring over at her.

"What I'm just saying." Maria says smiling.

"You know what I mean." Santana growls at her mom.

Brett knows that his mother-in-law is at this point a lost cause and won't change her mind so he turns to his father-in-law.

"So how's your job going?" Brett asks hoping they can at least make it through some small talk.

"Pretty good, the hospital is slowing down a bit from the winter rush but it won't last long with spring comes more trauma." Mario says deciding making a little small talk isn't that bad.

"That's good," Brett says nodding.

While the men talk about the weather, their jobs and Abby and Ashely, all safe topics Santana and Maria are having a major argument.

"You know that Anita's son still asks about you. We should have dinner with them." Maria suggests.

"Mami I'm married." Santana says starting to get pissed.

"For now, but we both know he's not good enough for you." Maria says waving her off.

"Mami enough," Santana growls. "I'm not going to divorce Brett, we're in it for the long haul."

"Please we all know that you two will break up in a few years when he starts working long hours again." Maria smugly says.

"NO I WON'T!" Santana shouts standing up. "I love him, I never stopped loving him and I know that he'll always be here for me."

She marches into the other room and picks up Abby before coming back in.

"Brett come on we're leaving." Santana says heading to the door.

"Santana honey," Maria sighs.

"Honey please stay." Mario says.

"NO," Santana says turning around. "Since you two don't want to get behind my marriage to Brett you don't need to me in our lives anymore."

She stops out and Brett gives his in-laws a sad smile before following his wife out. Over the two different times he's been married to her he's learned that it's best to follow her lead when she's like this. Not that he's not thrilled that she stood up to her mom about always pushing guys on her cause he is but he's not showing it in case she's heartbroken and doesn't want to celebrate.

"I can't believe her." Santana fumes.

"I know honey," Brett says taking Abby out of her arms, luckily the little girl is fast asleep. "But maybe we should leave your car here tonight, I don't want you driving when you're this angry."

"Fine," Santana grunts still very pissed.

The whole drive home Santana is silent not wanting to upset their sleeping daughter with her angry rant that she knows will come if she starts talking. She just can't believe her mom won't stop trying to set her up, she's married to the man she's loved for the last twenty-five years and they are happy together. If she can get over their divorce and give him a second chance why can't her parents.

"Honey are you okay?" Brett asks blindly reaching over and placing his hand on her thigh.

"We're not going to see my parents anymore, unless they start respecting our relationship." Santana sternly says.

"If that's what you want honey." Brett sighs knowing this will be hard on Abby who loves her grandparents. "I was thinking of going to visit my parents this weekend, it's time I had a talk with them about respecting you and our relationship." he softly says knowing his parents haven't been much better than hers.

"And if they don't." Santana asks looking over at him slightly nervous.

"Then they won't be in our lives either. You're my wife and everyone needs to respect that." Brett tells her.

She smiles softly at him; this is why she loves him so. He's always been so protective of her and their kids willing to do anything for them, that has never been their problem. She loves that he's putting their relationship first, it's the reason that she decided to give him another chance.

"I love you so much B." Santana sighs taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Mami," Abby yawns waking up a bit. "Hungry,"

"We're almost home honey and then I'll get you some mac and cheese." Santana softly says smiling back at her daughter.

"MAC, mac, mac, mac" Abby happily says clapping her little hands.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mom, dad," Brett says after greeting his parents.

"Where are Santana and the kids?" Susan asks mostly just wanting to see her grandkids.

"They stayed at home, Ashely wanted to spend time with her little sister since she just started spring break as she's spending the summer in LA with friends." Brett tells them.

"I'm shocked Santana let you come alone." Brian says. "We all know how controlling she can be."

"Dad enough." Brett warns.

"Well we're happy to have you here." Susan says sensing that her son is upset about something. "Are you staying the weekend? Cause that girl you dated when you and Santana broke up Brooke, she's in town and-"

"ENOUGH!" Brett shouts. "I will not have you two disrespecting my wife and our relationship. We're married and will be married until we die."

Susan sighs and tries not to roll her eyes. She doesn't like Santana after how she and her parents treated him when they got divorced the first time and she doesn't want it to happen again. All she wants to do is protect her son and have him with someone else. Unfortunately though her son has always loved Santana and even when they broke up he didn't date anyone else.

"B we just want you to be happy and we don't think Santana makes you happy. I remember how devastated you were when you got divorced." Brian tries to reason with his son.

"If you can't get behind our relationship and be nice to Santana then you can be around your grandkids otherwise I don't want you in our lives anymore." Brett sternly says.

"I'm sure this is Santana's idea, you would-"

"Mom, stop just stop. She told her parents the same thing. We're tired of our own parents dissing our relationship; we've been married for two years you all just need to get over it." Brett says going to the door and putting his shoes on.

"Brett wait," Susan says following him as he heads out to his car.

"No mom, this has to stop. Don't call or come over unless you're going to respect our relationship." Brett says getting in his truck and speeding off.

He's trying to keep a cool head so he doesn't get into an accident, but it's really hard when your family is trying to break up your marriage to the love of your life. He just will never get why his parents and Santana's parents can't accept that they want to be together after everything that has happened to them. They're happy and isn't that all that should matter. When he pulls into his driveway, he takes a minute to calm himself down before heading in especially when he sees that Ashely has stopped by. The last thing he wants is for his family to see him that angry.

"Daddy!" Abby shouts bolting for the door when she hears Brett open it.

"Abby don't you dare run out that door!" Santana shouts after daughter running after her.

"It's okay San, I've got her." Brett says catching his daughter and lifting her up into his arms.

"She needs to stop bolting away whenever she likes." Santana says taking Abby out of his arms and putting her back on the ground. "Now go bug your big sister until dinner." she says which causes the toddler to smile running off to find her big sister.

Brett sighs, wrapping his arms around his wife holding her tight to him.

"I take it didn't go well." Santana softly says lacing her fingers through his on her stomach.

"The three of you are all I need." Brett whispers kissing the side of her face.

"We're a family and with our friends now supporting us that's all that matters. If our parents come around great, if not it's their loss not ours." Santana says turning around in his arms. "I love you so much Brett Pierce."

"And I love you just as much Santana Lopez-Pierce." Brett says leaning down to kiss her.

"Dad! Mom! She stole my textbook!" Ashely shouts.

"Come on we have to go make sure she doesn't try eating the pages again." Santana giggles.


End file.
